Insert Witty Title Here
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: I fail at summaries, especially with a headache. Just read please? SakuXHina


AU, as most of stories usually are... I'm just gonna go with the flow on this one... I'm talking to my fiance and it's six days until Christmas... So, another Christmas fic from me. Instead of being Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore, it's Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga... Woot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Supernatural, even though it's mentioned in my little author's not and nowhere else...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been about six months since she had come home. The rosette carried her duffle bag over her shoulder and her rolling suitcase behind her. She stopped on the doorstep to her home and rang the doorbell, grinning. She could have just walked in, but what was a surprise without the surprising part? Her short pink hair was pulled back into a tiny bun, sticking out just under her hat. She was still in uniform, she had no time to change between the plane and the bus ride.

As the young woman heard the doorbell ring, she sighed heavily. She set down the last letter she received from her beloved and stood to go answer the door. Her long blue-tinted black locks her left down. A light yellow headband was placed just behind her bangs. A white sundress and a light purple sweater graced her average frame.

"I don't want any GirlScout cookies..." The pale female muttered as she opened the door. As she looked up and saw seafoam green eyes, she paused. Pink crossed her cheeks and she threw her arms around the soldier in front of her. "You're home." She whispered as she felt the pink-haired girl drop her luggage and wrap her arms around her tightly, protectively.

"I'm home, Hinata..." The girl chuckled. "Now, let me get inside, it's getting cold out here..." She laughed and grabbed her duffle and suitcase. She set the bags inside the door and then grabbed Hinata around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "I've missed you, my love."

"Sakura..." Hinata giggled, shaking her head, and then becoming serious. "You had me worried." She murmured, pulling away and looking at the girl who had stolen her heart. "The last letter you sent me was three weeks ago... And then you show up, two days before Christmas Eve?"

Sakura took a step back and bit her lip, something she always did when she felt guilty. "I wanted... I wanted to surprise you, baby... I didn't... I didn't mean to worry you..." She stepped back toward the love of her life and placed a hand on her cheek gently. "Forgive me?"

The lavender-eyed girl trembled for a second, trying to say no, but she couldn't. She nodded and fell happily into the stronger girl's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of coffee wafted through the house and the sounds of Christmas songs were playing in the background as the two lovebirds sat together on the small loveseat in their living room. Their tiny tree stood over a few tiny boxes that were the presents from one to the other.

"Present time?" Hinata asked, looking up from her place in Sakura's lap with shining lavender eyes. She smiled brightly as said rosette chuckled and nodded. She stood and grabbed the few presents and sat back in her lover's lap. "Alright, open yours first." She watched in anticipation as Sakura carefully took the wrapping paper off the first present.

Sakura's face lit up as she opened the box underneath the paper to reveal a Swiss Army Knife. She chuckled and shook her head, placing her lips to Hinata's forehead. "Thank you." She said softly before opening the next two. There was a pack of three camisoles and a pair of pink basketball-type shorts.

"You're turn now, my darling." Sakura smiled and handed Hinata three presents. She waited and watched her lover happily.

Hinata opened the first present, it was a photo portfolio with sunflowers on the front, just waiting to be filled with pictures. The second was a new dress-sweater set. The third, and the smallest, was a ring with a heart-shaped amethyst set in a silver band.

Confused lavender eyes met smirking seafoam green. "Wh- ...I don't understand..."

"Marry me?" Sakura said simply.

Hinata paused and looked back and forth between the ring and Sakura. She eventually smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. "Yes."

Sakura smiled and pulled her close to her. And there the two stayed until Sakura needed more coffee and Hinata wanted to watch a movie.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, Merry Christmas everyone... ^^ 


End file.
